The majority of effort in tissue regeneration research has been focused on implantable scaffolds. However, there are many applications that may be better served with injectable, in situ forming materials capable of co-delivering cells and growth factors to optimize tissue regeneration.
In addition, current tissue engineering strategies remain limited in providing functional and aesthetic reconstruction for complex craniofacial trauma.
It is therefore desirable to develop an injectable scaffold system capable of delivering in situ forming materials capable of co-delivering cells and growth factors to optimize tissue regeneration. It would also be desirable to develop a tissue engineering strategy that is especially suited for providing functional and aesthetic reconstruction for complex craniofacial trauma.